Immunity
by Hand Over the Bishies
Summary: It's time for Bella to be changed! What happens when the Volturi step in? Takes place after E & B's honeymoon, but she's not pregnant. Ending is just a summary due to personal reasons.
1. So It Begins

**A/N: This takes place after Edward and Bella's honeymoon, but she's not pregnant (they had a great time together, no fighting XD)**

Immunity Chapter 1: So It Begins

BPOV

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me. I was in comfortable clothes, lying on the bed in his room. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were hunting, and Carlisle and Emmett agreed to stay behind as I changed into a vampire.

"Yes," I replied. I was nervous, but my excitement overtook that emotion. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Drink some of my blood when you bite me. It would be a waste if you didn't." I could see he didn't like this, thinking it would hurt me, but he agreed anyway. _'I guess he really likes the way I taste'_ I thought, remembering when he sucked out James' venom.

Carlisle came over with a long needle when I started showing signs of freaking out.

"Don't look," Edward said.

I turned my head away, but felt the needle puncture my arm.

"I love you with all my heart," Edward told be.

"Forever," I said. He bent down to me and bit my neck, drinking my blood. It hurt like hell, but for some reason, when he released my throat, there was no burning. I remembered how it felt when James bit me, but nothing was happening. Maybe it was the morphine. But before I could ask Edward about it, I fell into darkness.

**A/N: This is my first story! How was this first bit? Constructive criticism welcome :) Review Please!**


	2. Theory

**A/N: It's been about an hour since my first update, but I'm too anxious to wait for reviews. Here's Chapter 2: Theory**

EPOV 

"Carlisle," I said worriedly. "Nothing's happening. She's not in pain at all. I didn't even drink that much."

"She fell asleep because of the morphine," he replied, "but the venom's not entering her bloodstream. Her body is rejecting the venom."

"How is that possible? When James-"

"Maybe it's because of James that the venom isn't working," said Carlisle. _'Maybe she's become immune,'_ he thought.

"Immune?" I repeated, confused.

'_She_ is _different from normal humans, Edward,'_ he continued.

I frowned and thought of a few options.

"Carlisle," I said.

"Yes Edward?" he asked.

"Will you change her? Maybe it's just my venom. You've changed people before."

"Hmmm. Maybe. Yes, of course I will change her. But I think we should wait until she wakes up. I need to ask her some things, then we can inject more morphine."

I agreed, and for the next couple hours we waited. Carlisle went downstairs after he checked Bella's pulse and temperature. Emmett was playing video games and I heard Carlisle join him.

* * *

BPOV

I felt myself wake up. I was tired and groaned when I tried to move.

"Bella?" I heard my angel's voice ask.

I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me and Carlisle by the couch, both looking worried (you can guess who was more though).

"What happened?" I asked groggily, sitting up.

"You're body rejected my venom. You were out for a few hours because of the morphine." He hesitated. "Um, Bella? Is it alright if Carlisle tries to change you? His venom might work."

"Okay," I agreed rather reluctantly. There's nothing wrong with Carlisle, but I was looking forward to Edward changing me himself.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Did I taste good?" I asked Edward.

His eyes hardened slightly, but answered with a smile. "Delicious." I grinned in response.

"Bella, it is okay if I ask you some questions before I try to change you?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure," I replied. "But, what do you mean _try_ to change me? Is something wrong?"

"Well, we think you might be immune to vampire venom," Edward answered.

"What?! How?" I demanded.

"When James bit you, your body might have built up a protective system that rejects the venom. But for all we know, it might just be my venom," said Edward. "That's why we need Carlisle to try."

I could tell he was trying to placate me, but I was still shocked.

"Bella?" Carlisle said. "Did you feel any pain when Edward bit you?"

I looked at Edward, not wanting to hurt him.

"It's okay, love. You can answer his questions," he said.

"Only when he bit me," I told Carlisle.

"What do you remember after that?" he inquired.

"I felt him suck some of my blood and remove his teeth, but no burning. Then I was knocked out."

Carlisle thought about that for a moment, then said, "Bella, I'm going to inject some more morphine before I bite you so you don't feel pain if the venom works."

I scowled, but nodded. "Less this time, please. I didn't want to get up last time."

He smiled and got out a new needle. I saw Edward nod his head out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked him.

"Carlisle thinks biting you in the same place I did would be better-less bite marks."

"Okay," I said.

I turned my head away as Carlisle came over to the side of the bed. He put the morphine in the same place too. He bent over me and took a bite.

"Oh!" I gasped.

**A/N: cliffy! heehee. I hate reading chpters that end in cliffhangers, but love giving them! XD Review please! Hugs and Kisses!**


	3. Pleasure and Pain

**A/N: i see there aren't any reviews, but I do look at stats. I already got 26 hits! YAY!!! I'm happy, so here is chapter three! :)**

**Disclaimer: I got the idea in this chapter (and future ones too) from Blue Bloods. don't sue please! :P**

3. Pleasure and Pain

BPOV 

Everything in that moment disappeared other than the feeling of Carlisle sucking my blood. It felt _so_ good. Better than my honeymoon with Edward. Better than those times in that big, white bed. I moaned in pleasure and arched my back upwards, wanting more. I grasped the back of his hair, pulling his closer to me. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him onto the bed with me. Suddenly I feel Carlisle being ripped away from my grasp-and throat-ending the wonderful vamp-gasm.

I sat up and saw Edward crouching in front of me, back toward me, while growling at Carlisle, who was also crouched down.

"No!" I shouted, getting both of their attentions.

Carlisle got out of his crouch and ran out of the room. Edward walked toward me and I could see hurt in his eyes.

"Edward," I whispered.

"No," he said. "It's not your fault. Neither is it Carlisle's. We didn't know that was going to happen."

"But it did!" I said. "And I'm _so_ sorry for not trying to stop it. I can't imagine what that looked to you. It must've felt like forever to you, seeing us like that, hearing me. I'm so, so, so sorry. It…"

"What? What do you mean 'It…'?" asked Edward.

"No, nothing," I said. _Why did I have to let that word slip? _

"Bella, tell me. Please."

"No," I said, trying to buy time to make up a lie. "Um…it was really horrible of me. I'm sorry."

He could tell I was lying of course. He didn't need to read my mind to know that. "Bella,_ please _tell me what you're thinking. It's killing me not knowing."

I sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That doesn't matter. I told you before; I want to know everything you're thinking. Even if it's absurd or impossible or will hurt me. Please tell me," he plead.

I looked down, ashamed of what I was about to say and afraid to see his eyes once I said it. "It-when Carlisle was sucking my blood-felt really good."

"And?" He could tell when I was leaving things out, too.

"It was better than our honeymoon when we were together. _So_ much better." There. I said it. God, I was such a horrible person.

I had to look up. Edward's face had crumpled in pain and it was heart wrenching. I reached out and touched his face, but there was no response. My body was feeling tired again from the morphine, and the last thing I saw was the undeniable pain altering my beloved's face.

**A/N: Better than their honeymoon. ouch. next chapter's a filler, but necessary to understand what Edward thinks. Review pleeeease!!**


	4. A Stab in My Frozen Heart

**A/N: Filler chapter, but don't you want to know what Edward thinks? I do.**

Chapter 4: A Stab in My Frozen Heart

EPOV 

Carlisle bit Bella and started sucking. His mind went blank with the pure bliss of drinking her blood. I stood there in shock, taking in what he was experiencing with Bella. _My_ Bella. By now she already let out a moan of pleasure and hooked her legs around my father, pulling him onto the bed with her. I pounced on Carlisle, ripping him away from Bella, and threw him across the room. He landed on his feet, automatically going into a crouching position. I stood ready in front of Bella, making sure Carlisle couldn't come near her again.

"No!" I heard Bella shout.

Carlisle took off running downstairs and out the backdoor. His thoughts were incoherent, but there was shock, horror, and desire mixed in. Emmett hadn't even noticed-he was too engaged in killing the video game enemies.

I turned back to Bella, walking towards her cautiously.

"Edward," she whispered.

"No," I said, realizing what she was going to say. "It's not your fault. Neither is it Carlisle's. We didn't know that was going to happen."

"But it did!" she said. "And I'm _so_ sorry for not trying to stop it. I can't imagine what that looked to you. It must've felt like forever to you, seeing us like that, hearing me. I'm so, so, so sorry. It…" Bella trailed off.

Wait, what? "What? What do you mean 'It…'?" I asked.

"No, nothing," she said. She was lying of course. I hated not knowing what she was thinking.

"Bella, tell me. Please."

"No," she repeated. "Um…it was really horrible of me. I'm sorry."

Lie. It's so obvious. But why is she keeping something from me? Was she hurt and didn't want anyone to know so they couldn't make a fuss over her? How absurd. "Bella, _please _tell me what you're thinking. It's killing me not knowing."

She sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That doesn't matter. I told you before; I want to know everything you're thinking. Even if it's absurd or impossible or will hurt me. Please tell me," I pleaded with her.

She looked down, avoiding looking at me. "It-when Carlisle was sucking my blood-felt really good."

She didn't say that about when I did. But I could tell there was more from the tone of her voice. I prodded her on. "And?"

"It was better than our honeymoon when we were together. _So_ much better," she whispered.

_Better than us. Better than our honeymoon. Better than me. _So_ much better. _I could feel my face crumple in pain. She touched my face, but I couldn't feel it. Carlisle, my _father_, could pleasure Bella, my _wife_, better than I.

Bella fell back on the bed, snapping me out of my reverie. She had fallen asleep again. I got up and went downstairs. I was still numb. My next option was Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett?"

He killed a few more animated men before putting his game on hold. "What's up, little bro? How's Bella coming along?" he asked.

"Well, not that great, actually," I replied.

Emmett got a worried look on his face. _'Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to her?'_

I told him everything that happened in the past six hours. He took it in and thought for a bit.

"Well, why don't you bite her somewhere else? Like, her shoulder or stomach instead of her neck?" he suggested.

Not a bad idea, if it would work. Which it wouldn't.

"Will you bite her, Em?" I asked him.

"Uh, I guess if you want me to," he said. I could tell he was worried about not being able to restrain himself.

"Don't worry, Em. I trust you."

"Thanks."

"It's what both of us want-to spend forever together like you and Rose."

"Sure thing, little bro. How about now? Before the morphine wears out?"

I'd forgotten she was sleeping. But by now the morphine would've worn off.

"Bella will be awake soon. I'll give her a little more morphine before you bite her," I told him.

"Okay," he said. 'But wouldn't it be better if we wait until she's asleep again so she feels less pain?'

"Yes, I suppose that would be better for her, but something might go wrong-"

'_Ya, you never know what happens with Bella,'_ Emmett thought with a chuckle.

"One reason why I love her," I said.

We went to my room and saw Bella stirring.

**A/N: I hate doing this to Edward. but it makes the story more interesting, right? Reviews please!**


	5. Emmett's Turn

**A/N: Hello my favorite people! Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Emmett's Turn

BPOV

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"I'm right here, love," I heard him say.

Once again I opened my eyes to see my angel standing over me.

"I passed out again, didn't I?" I asked him.

"Yes, love; it's just the morphine," he replied.

"I'm_ so_ sorry, Edward. Really."

"Bella, love, stop blaming yourself," he said.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes. I just wish I could do the same thing as Carlisle," Edward said wistfully.

"Me too. I mean, that was your _father_," I said with a shudder.

His lips tightened into a thin line. "Emmett's going to bite you. I'll get more morphine."

I felt bad that I had brought up the subject, but I needed to ask Edward something.

"Where's Carlisle? Is he okay?"

"He's hunting," Edward replied, turning his back to me.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes Bella?" he said, turning around.

"No morphine please."

"There might be less pain for you if Emmett's venom works," said Edward.

"I'll take that chance."

He sighed, but motioned for Emmett to go ahead. I'd practically forgotten he was there.

"Sorry if this hurts, Bella," he said.

Emmett bent over me and bit where both Edward and Carlisle had. He started sucking. I began to feel the same sensation I had with Carlisle. Emmett's hands moved up my arms and stopped at my shoulders. I grasped the bed sheets, not wanting to grasp at Emmett the way I did with Carlisle.

"E…Emmett," I moaned.

He continued to suck my blood.

"P-please…get off."

He still drank.

"Emmett, god, Emmett…"

I could see Edward move closer, the pain back in his eyes.

"Emmett…please…get off…please."

He finally stopped, released his teeth from my neck, and sank to the floor.

I was panting, out of breath. Edward came to my side and took my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Me? I fell terrible for doing this to you, making you watch this as your family feeds off me, making me feel…good. I feel horrible seeing you like this," I told him honestly. "But, how do _you_ feel? Are you…okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Edward replied. He continued, "I was listening to Emmett's thoughts. That, for him, was better than his and Rosalie's best time, too. Carlisle must feel bad after feeling that with his daughter."

I grimaced. My brother and father had pleasured me better than my own husband. How sick is that.

Suddenly I felt drowsy. "Ed…ward?"

That's when, for the third time, I passed out.

**A/N: Poor Eddie. 2 reviews please?**


	6. I'm sorry No, I'm sorry

**A/N: YAY! I got lots of hits and 2 new reviews! Thanks so much! ****Here's what happens between Bella and Emmett in Edward's perspective. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6: I'm sorry. No, _I'm_ sorry.

EPOV

"E…Emmett," she moaned. There was some resistance in her voice, but I knew she was experiencing the same thing with my brother as she did with my father. I sunk into my couch in despair.

"P-please…get off." Did I really hear her say that? She _really_ loves me! But Emmett continued drinking from her. I peered into his thoughts, and overpowering bliss took over my mind. I knew this was something he and Rosalie had never even experienced together. God, I wish I could do that.

"Emmett, god, Emmett…" I could hear the resistance in Bella drop, so I got up and moved forward. His hands were on her shoulders, but hers were grasping the sheets.

"Emmett…please…get off…please."

I waited to see if he would back off on his own accord. He did, and sunk down onto the carpet.

I could hear Bella's ragged breathing, just like earlier today and on our honeymoon. I went to her side and held her hand in both of mine.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Me? I fell terrible for doing this to you, making you watch this as your family feeds off me, making me feel…good. I feel horrible seeing you like this," I told him honestly. "But, how do _you_ feel? Are you…okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," I replied. "I was listening to Emmett's thoughts. That, for him, was better than his and Rosalie's best time, too. Carlisle must feel bad after feeling that with his daughter." I scowled. Carlisle and Esme love each other so much. Carlisle is horrified at what he did with Bella.

"Ed…ward?" I heard Bella whisper in a faint voice. That's when I saw her out cold for the third time today.

"Edward?" Emmett said, bringing my attention to him. "I'm so sorry, man. She's my little sis. Nothing more. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Em," I told him. He's not at fault for pleasuring my Bella. It's my fault I let her get close to me in the first place. She would've had a better, less painful life without me…

"Edward?" said Emmett. "I think I drank a bit too much. That's why she got knocked out."

Makes sense. I drank some today, so did Carlisle. And Emmett drank more than both of us. She's drained. "Okay. Thanks for telling me that, Em."

He nodded and left the room, confusion, disgust, and bliss mixing in his thoughts. I blocked him out and waited for Bella to come around again.

* * *

I heard Carlisle come back, so I went downstairs to talk with him and Emmett. They were both in the living room, so I asked if I could discuss some things with them. They sat on the couch and I paced in front of them.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "I'm so-"

"Please do not say you're sorry," I said, cutting him off. "Bella keeps apologizing and so does Emmett. But it's not anyone's fault."

Carlisle sighed. "I need to check up on Bella."

"She's drained," I informed him. "We drank too much from her, but other than that she's fine."

"I still need to check a few things," he said. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"No, that's fine," I said.

"Alright. And Edward? I think we should wait for the others to come back so they can try.

I nodded in agreement. He went upstairs, and Emmett told me, once again, that he was sorry. I continued pacing the room and he went back to his video game.

I checked up on Carlisle every few minutes or so through his head. He went to his study first, to get some supplies to bring to Bella. Then he went upstairs, doing a routine check and cleaned Bella's neck where some blood had dried. He shook her shoulder gently, which woke her up. My brows burrowed in confusion. Why did he wake here up? To ask her questions?

My eyes widened in shock as he leaned in towards her…

**A/N: Muahaha cliffy!!! What's Carlisle doing? 2 Reviews? Then I'll update! XD**


	7. 2 Stabs Hurt More Than One

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while! But I'm here and alive, so don't worry :D And thanks for all the reviews and favs!**

Chapter 7: 2 Stabs Hurt More Than One

BPOV

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. My eyes locked into Carlisle's and everything around me disappeared except for him and me.

"Bella…" he said, lust in his voice.

"Carlisle…" I said with equal amount of longing in my voice.

He bent towards me, his mouth by my throat. I could feel his cool breath against my skin. He licked my throat where I had been bitten numerous times today, and bit there once again. I gasped as he started sucking, wanting-needing-to be closer to him. My hands pulled him on top of me, and I wrapped both legs around his waist. My back arched up into his body, pressing us together. The bliss ended suddenly, and Carlisle was torn from me again. _Edward._

Oh god, what have I done?

I couldn't see Edward's face because he was pinning Carlisle into the wall.

"Edward," I said. "Please don't hurt him."

He didn't seem to hear me; he was growling at Carlisle.

Edward took his hands away and came to my side.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," he said, his head bowed.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for, Edward. I'm sorry. Sorry for letting that happen again. But I couldn't help it! Something was pulling us together. I-"

"I know, love. He already told me."

"Oh."

Edward came and sat on the bed with me. He cradled me in his arms.

"I don't think Carlisle or Emmett should be alone with you," he said. "If they drink too much…"

I shuddered. He didn't have to finish that sentence.

Edward nodded and Carlisle left the room.

"Bella," he said. "The three of us drank too much of your blood. That's why you're tired."

I nodded. That's understandable. That's why, a few minutes later, I dozed off again.

When I woke up we went downstairs to feed me. I needed the energy.

Edward was with me everywhere, and soon Carlisle made another check-up and Emmett and I played games together. I know Edward gave in trying to keep me human, so he was now trying his hardest to change me. It's what we both wanted. It would make us happy.

The next day I woke to a missing Edward and loud banging noises coming from downstairs.

**A/N: Heehee. You all should know who's downstairs! But why the banging? You'll see next chapter!**


	8. Revelation

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this update! :D**

Chapter 8: Revelation

EPOV

I saw through Carlisle's mind Bella's throat, the way it tasted as he licked it, and the blood when he broke through her skin. I was frozen in shock until I saw Bella grasp Carlisle and bring him onto her. That's when I snapped. I ran upstairs and grabbed Carlisle, throwing him off Bella, and pinned him to the wall.

'_Edward listen to me,'_ thought Carlisle. _'Here, I'll show you what happened.'_

I watched and felt what he felt-a sudden pull towards Bella telling me (Carlisle) to bite her again.

'_The lust and power of the pull made me bite here, Edward. I love Esme. This bloodlust is powerful. Emmett will probably feel the same if left in a room alone with her.'_

I let go of Carlisle. "Sorry, dad," I said at vampire speed.

'_That's all right, son. Go comfort Bella. She must feel so confused.'_

I walked to Bella and said, "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for, Edward. I'm sorry. Sorry for letting that happen again. But I couldn't help it! Something was pulling us together. I-"

"I know, love. He already told me."

"Oh."

I got up on the bed and cradled her in my arms. "I don't think Carlisle or Emmett should be alone with you," I told her. "If they drink too much…" I could feel my eyes darken at the thought. Bella shuddered, realizing what I was saying.

'_I'll be in my study if you need me, Edward,'_ Carlisle thought.

I nodded and he left. I held Bella until she fell asleep. I laid her down properly on the bed and got into the same position beside her. When she woke up, I carried here downstairs to get her some food. She needed the energy.

I didn't let her leave my sight, and Carlisle came to do another check-up on her. He said her blood level had come back to normal and that she was fine. That was good news. She became bored, so she played some video games with Emmett and then went to bed.

After she had fallen into slumber again I went downstairs to keep an eye on Emmett. Carlisle was working at the hospital until three a.m.

I got into a few games with Emmett, just to pass time. Carlisle came home and went to his study.

At five a.m. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper came through the front doors. Slice stormed off to the kitchen, leaving the five of us in the living room, confused. She brought out all types of pots and pans to the coffee table. We watched as she zoomed upstairs, carrying a surprised Carlisle over her shoulder. She threw him down onto the floor, grabbed a large pot and pan in each hand, and did something very un-Alice-like.

**A/N: Hee-hee cliffy!!! :D I'm evil. 5 update please! Thank you!**


	9. Reasons

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for not updating Friday. I hope you like this update! :D**

Chapter 9: Reasons

EPOV

Alice's thoughts were marred with anger and outrage, making her thoughts incoherent.

She went up to Carlisle, pots in hands, and started clobbering his head with them. Al it did was mold the pots, but she kept hitting him. His arms came up to his head, trying to grab the pots, but Alice danced around him, finding empty, unguarded spots.

"Alice!" Esme shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Giving him what he deserves!" she growled. She put the pots down and started pounding him with her tiny little fists. We all stared I shock at her outburst-except Emmett, who let out a chuckle.

"And _you_!" Alice shouted at Emmett, stopping what she was doing to Carlisle. "You're just as bad!" She started pounding Emmett. It was quite funny-a small pixie trying to hurt a giant, muscular man twice her size-but I knew why she was doing it. Which is why I couldn't bring myself to stop her.

Rosalie pounced on Emmett, bringing her down. Alice struggled against her, but Esme helped rose, thinking Alice might have another go at her husband again.

Alice gave up and glared at Carlisle and Emmett.

"Now," Esme said, standing up. "What were you doing, Alice? This isn't like you at all."

'_Should I tell them, Edward?'_ Alice asked me.

I shook my head. Not because I wasn't going to tell them, but because Alice didn't have the whole story and would make Carlisle and Emmett sound bad.

Not a second had passed before I answered Esme's question. "There has been a problem with Bella's transformation," I began.

"What happened?" asked Esme. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's a little tired from blood loss and is sleeping at the moment."

"No," came a small voice from the top of the stairs. "I'm awake."

I saw Bella sitting on the top of the staircase and ran to her, bringing her to the living room and setting her on the couch. I rested on the arm beside her. Esme sat down and Rosalie stood beside Emmett, who was behind the couch.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you, Rosalie," said Alice.

"Why not?"

"You'll see."

Rosalie walked to the far side of the room, diagonal from Bella and I. Alice took a seat beside Esme at the other end of the couch.

I started. "I tried turning Bella, but my venom didn't work. I asked Carlisle to try, but he couldn't either. Emmett-"

"You forgot the other part," Alice said through her teeth.

"I'm getting there, Alice," I said. "Anyway, Emmett tried too, only to get the same result as Carlisle. I say just Carlisle because when they bit Bella, something happened that didn't with me."

I took a deep breath. "Esme, Rosalie, please don't say anything until I am finished. It's important to get the whole story." Alice picked up Esme by the arms, scooted under her, and switched their positions on the couch so Alice was beside Bella and Esme was on the other end. Was she going to react that badly? "When Carlisle and Emmett bit Bella, their reactions to her blood were the same. They both…pleasured…Bella by sucking her blood. And they were too. They…enjoyed it." I heard Rosalie hiss. "The three of them reacted…involuntary to this…sensation."

"And…" Alice pushed.

"The three of them found it more pleasurable than their…best time with their mates."

Hisses and growls filled the room. I saw Rosalie's pure hatred show on her face as she glared at Bella, teeth bared. I growled at her, telling her to back off. She growled back at me, then stared at Emmett.

"Aaaaaaaaand…." Alice repeated.

I sighed. "With Emmett, Bella tried resisting. This was her second encounter of this…feeling. But Carlisle drank from her twice."

Esme hissed loudly. Her eyes had gotten dark. "Both times with Carlisle were…involuntary. Bella…pulled him onto the bed with her."

Carlisle moved toward Esme, but she got up from the couch, moving to the back door.

"Esme-wait," I said. "You haven't heard everything yet. Please listen."

She glared at me-a rare thing for her to do. Her reactions were very violent today, even though she just came back from hunting. Her personality is always kind, but today her thoughts were black with fury and anger. This was hurting her very much, but she needed to know what happened.

"After the second time between Carlisle and Bella, I looked into his mind as he replayed the scene for me, trying to stop me from tearing him apart right there. In the beginning, he was just checking Bella, seeing if she was healthy. But suddenly there was a powerful pull that made him and Bella react to each other. This pull overpowered his love for you, adding lust towards Bella-well, her blood-and surprise, making it almost impossible to pull out. So it's neither of their faults. None of it was really them."

I saw Esme's face relax, and Carlisle moved to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Of _course_ it's-"

"Don't say that, Rose," interrupted Alice.

"But it _is_ her fault! Look what she's done to our mates! Jasper's next! And he won't be able to stop-" she exclaimed.

I let out a feral snarl at her, about to pounce. But I felt a warm hand grab onto my arm. I turned and saw Bella's hand reached to me, keeping me from hurting Rosalie.

'_Don't listen to her,'_ thought Alice. _'You know how selfish and pig-headed she gets. This is just one of those times.'_

I let out a low growl of acknowledgement. I smiled at Bella, who didn't notice anything that happened between me and Alice in the past second.

"Don't listen to Rosalie, love," I said. 'She's just a little worked up."

I looked into her wide, chocolate brown eyes. She used them to tell me that I'm not one to talk and that she didn't accept what I just told her. Stubborn girl.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in her mind. _'Are you _trying _to destroy out family Edward?'_

I ignored her. Self-centered Barbie.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Alice.

**A/N: 10 reviews? pretty please? any words of encouragement and discouragement are welcome! :D**


	10. Explanations

**A/N: Awwww, guys! I only got 6 reviews. That's why I waited so long to update. Anyway, repeating chapters in other characters' views are how I buy my time, but updating at the same time so you have something to read! :D**

Chapter 10: Explanations

BPOV

I crept to the top of the stairs, knowing that the noise would prevent anyone hearing my steps.

I saw Carlisle on the floor, being banged on the head my Alice with Esme's pots in hand. Since he didn't get hurt-the pots did, though; they were molded to the shape of his head-it was funny seeing Alice prance around him, hitting him repeatedly.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I heard Esme shout.

Alice growled something back at her and started pounding Carlisle with her small little fists, which couldn't have hurt him any more than the pots did.

All of a sudden she turned on Emmett, shouting something at vampire speed. I laughed. Seeing tiny Alice try to beat up huge Emmett was hilarious.

Rosalie jumped on Alice, crashing to the floor and holding her down. Alice struggled against her, but Esme came to help Rosalie. Alice stopped.

"Now, what were you doing, Alice? This isn't like you at all," said Esme.

Alice shot daggers with her eyes at Carlisle and Emmett when Edward answered, "There has been a problem with Bella's transformation."

"What happened?" asked Esme in a worried tone. "Is she okay?" I didn't deserve her kindness. Especially after what her husband and I did.

Jasper looked up to see the cause of the distressed feelings and spotted me.

"Yes," said Edward. The others hadn't noticed me yet. "She's a little tired from blood loss and is sleeping at the moment."

"No," I said in a normal volume from the top of the stairs, knowing they would be able to hear me. "I'm awake."

Edward was up here in a flash, carrying me to the living room and placing me gently on one end of the couch. Esme sat beside me and Rosalie behind me by Emmett, but a second later she got up and moved to the other side of the room. Maybe she remembered I was sitting on the couch, that's why she moved.

"I tried turning Bella, but my venom didn't work," said Edward. "I asked Carlisle to try, but he couldn't either. Emmett-"

"You forgot the other part," interrupted Alice in a strained voice.

"I'm getting there, Alice," Edward replied. "Anyways, Emmett tried too, only to get the same result as Carlisle. But they bit Bella, something happened with them that didn't with me. Esme, Rosalie, please don't react until I'm finished."

Oh god. He was going to tell them. Alice switched spots with Esme. Not a good sign.

"When Carlisle and Emmett bit Bella, their reactions were the same. They both…_pleasured_…Bella by sucking her blood." I cringed when he said that. There was so much pain in the tone of his voice. Rosalie hissed. "The three of them reacted involuntarily to this sensation."

"And…" Alice said, pushing him further into the nightmare of a story.

"The three of them found it more pleasurable than their best time with their mates."

It was like there was a huge boa constrictor in the room hissing. It was loud and fierce. I looked around to see Rosalie's evil glare pointed at me, but Edward's growl made her move it to Emmett.

"Aaaaaand…" Alice repeated.

Edward looked at her pointedly, then continued. "With Emmett, Bella tried resisting. This was her second encounter of this…feeling. But Carlisle drank her blood twice."

I heard Esme growl. Her eyes had gotten dark. "Both times with Carlisle were…involuntary. Bella…pulled him onto the bed with her."

Carlisle moved towards Esme, but she got up, stopping him short.

"Esme, wait," Edward pleaded. "You haven't heard everything yet. Please listen."

She glared a stone-cold glare that would've killed me if it was pointed in my direction.

"After the second time between Carlisle and Bella, I looked into his mind as e replayed the scene. In the beginning, he was just checking up on her, seeing if she was healthy, but suddenly there was a powerful pull that made him and Bella react. This pull overpowered his love for you, added lust towards Bella-well, her blood-and surprise, making it almost impossible to pull out. So it's neither of their faults. None of it was really them," he explained so quickly tat I had to listen carefully to catch everything he was saying. Esme's face softened, and Carlisle hugged her.

"Of _course_ it's-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Rose," said Alice.

"But it is her fault! Look at what she's done to our mates! Jasper's next!" she exclaimed.

Edward snarled at her ferociously, but I knew she was partially right. If Carlisle, Emmett, and possibly Jasper got too addicted to my blood, they wouldn't spend time with their mates. But I would die from the blood loss. Rosalie would be happy then. By then, probably everyone would.

I saw Alice holding Edward down on the floor. She lat him go and he came to my side.

"Don't listen to Rosalie, love. She's just a little worked up."

I looked at him, conveying messages in my expression: he's not one to talk after his outburst, and that I didn't believe him about her getting 'a little worked up'.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Alice.

**A/N: 10 reviews? please? If I get them faster, I'll update faster! so no laziness please! fellow readers will be mad for the wait! heehee :D**


	11. Alice and Jasper

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! OMG you have NO idea how sucky this is for me too. I only get an hour every mon-thurs on the computer, so I haven't had time to reply to most of my emails or read other fanfiction, or type my story, or ANYTHING!!!! My dad is the suckiest dad in the history of the world EVER. And thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! it means so much! :D Also, please try to check out my other story, Plan to Live. I'll be updating EITHER story about every two weeks or so. Thanks!**

**EPOV**

Chapter 11: Alice and Jasper 

"Bella and I want her changed. Maybe a female has to do it," I said. "Alice? Would you do it?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. I looked into her mind and saw that she was biting Bella, but the outcome wasn't clear.

Alice and I came back and frowned.

"I guess I should try," she said.

I extended my arms towards Bella.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Upstairs," I replied.

"Why?"

"So Alice can change you," I said in confusion.

"Why not here?" she asked challengingly.

I frowned. Esme had gotten thirstier, and Jasper still had a slight problem when there was exposed blood.

'_Everyone will be fine, Edward,'_ thought Alice, who checked the future.

'_I'll hold my breath,'_ thought Jasper, feeling my anxiousness.

I nodded. "Alright," I said to Bella. "Alice, be careful not to spill or drink too much."

"I woooooon't!" sang Alice. I knew she wouldn't.

She turned to Bella, who was beside her, and asked, "Do you want us to use morphine?"

"No," Bella replied. "I've had too much already. It makes me sleepy."

"Okay," said Alice. "You ready?"

Bella exhaled heavily. "Yes."

Alice focused her eyes on Bella's neck, fully in control. She leant forward and bit Bella's throat, immediately releasing. She didn't even drink a little.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nope," replied Bella.

Carlisle came over to patch up Bella's neck. I could see in his mind that he was concentrating hard on fixing Bella up and not biting her. I went over to her as he finished.

"Is your neck hurting, Bella?" I asked.

"Nope I think I'm becoming immune to the pain of biting, too," she joked.

"Alice," I said. "Can you see what happens to Bella?"

She closed her eyes and thought. I looked into her mind, too, so I wouldn't have to wait for her edited version.

Esme was leaning over Bella, about to bite her neck. Then Rosalie was arguing with everyone. What came next was a surprise. She was biting Bella. The next image was of Jasper. His face had a fierce, determined, controlled look as he walked towards Bella. That's where the vision ended.

'_We can skip Esme and Rose,' _thought Alice. _'We can trust Jasper. He's gotten so much better. Give him a chance.'_

Alice was explaining her vision to the others as I thought about it. Jasper _had _been behaving extremely well these past few months. He had even helped a child get up when she tripped over him by accident in the hospital-being _in_ the hospital was a challenge for him.

"Bella," I said. "Would it be alright if we asked Jasper?"

Bella heard Alice's explanation about Esme, rose, and Jasper already, so she didn't ask why we jumped to him.

She smiled sweetly. "Of course. Jasper, would you try?"

**A/N: Thanks again! 10 reviews please? constuctive criticism would be great :D I'll try updating as soon as I can! hugs and kisses xxx**


	12. Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper

**A/N: OME I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! If you read my updated profile information, you'd understand that I'm going through a lot of stuff right now, and you will all take pity on me. :( I'm going to update two chapters today to make up for it, k? Also, Thanks to EVERYONE who has been reading my story. When I updated last time (late January) I had seven hundred something hits the next day (I did it late at night)! WOW!!! Thanks so much! Even though I don't get many reviews, that makes me SOOOO happy!!!!!!**

**Anyways, lets get on with it. I skipped a bit in the beginning cuz who wants a long, boring repeat? But I like knowing what Bella thinks when she believes Jasper's will is strong. It's nice to know someone (other than Alice) has faith in him.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper

Alice's eyes were closed in concentration and Edward was reading Alice's mind to see the future.

"I see Esme and Rosalie biting Bella," said Alice to us. Rosalie snorted. "But they can't change her either. I see Jasper biting Bella too, but the outcome isn't clear…"

"Bella," Edward said. "Would it be alright if we asked Jasper?"

"Of course. Jasper, would you try?" I asked him with a smile. He could feel that I believed in him.

He nodded. "Thank you for having so much faith in me Bella. It means a lot."

"Of course I do. Everyone does, especially Alice," I told him. He smiled gently.

I saw his calm mask disappear as a fierce, controlled, determined look came across his face.

I stretched my neck to the side for Jasper where my scar was. He put his hands on my shoulders gently, numbing my senses around my neck. He bit down and withdrew immediately after, surprising everyone-except Alice, that is-that he didn't drink any of my blood.

I smiled up at him, and he grinned. He was so proud of himself. He had reason to.

But hen I felt no pain in my neck, I was disappointed. More than that, I was starting to be a little depressed. Would I ever change into a vampire, and spend forever with Edward?

**A/N: One more chapter coming up!**


	13. Jane? check Demetri? Check Bella? TBA

**A/N: Here we go!**

Ch.13 EPOV: Jane? Check. Demetri? Check. Bella? TBA

I tucked Bella into bed. She'd just fallen asleep when Alice came barging into my head.

'_Edward,' _thought Alice worriedly from the living room.

I ran downstairs quickly, sensing panic behind her concern.

'_The Volturi are sending a letter about Bella's mortality.' _

I groaned. This was the last thing we needed.

'_Maybe this is good,'_ she thought.

"How?" I growled at her. "How can this be _good_?"

Jasper tried to calm me in vain, even though he was confused. Alice hadn't told him yet. Why not?

'_Because they will see that Bella_ can't_ be changed, so they don't have any other option.'_

"Yes they do. They'll kill her," I replied fiercely.

'_No they won't. Aro is too curious about her; they'll try to find a way to make her a vampire and _then_ experiment with her.'_

I growled.

'_Not that we'd ever let that happen,'_ she reassured me.

"Do you mind telling us what you two are argumenting about?" asked Carlisle.

Alice looked at me and I nodded. Carlisle should know. He knows how to handle Aro and can be civil with the rest of them.

About half an hour had passed since the sun came up. Alice finished talking to Carlisle; she was discussing ideas and tactics with him and Jasper.

I heard a truck come up our lane. The human with the fateful letter from Volterra.

He was looking at our house in awe, taking a few extra moments to come up to the door and knock.

I waited a couple of seconds before opening the front door. He handed me the letter, saying, "Very nice place you got here."

I nodded thank you and he left, whistling to himself.

Alice tore the letter from me when I closed the door and scanned it quickly.

I took it back and read it.

Edward! How are you and your bride? I hope you don't mind a little visit around this time next week. We would love to see the new Mrs. Cullen and her wondrous beauty.

Our regards,

Aro, Marcus and Caius

P.S. Did Bella like her wedding gift? It goes extraordinarily well with red.

**(A/N: Bella got the necklace from Aro-with a kinder note-for a wedding gift. Edward's gift was still having Bella alive XD)**

I gripped the letter in anger, about to tear it if Carlisle hadn't jerked it away from my hands. He read it, understanding every double meaning.

"What are we going to do?" I growled, pinching my nose in frustration.

Carlisle pondered for a bit, but I was too angry to listen to his thoughts.

"That's going to work, Carlisle," said Alice.

I growled, wanting to know.

"Edward, stop growling. You sound too much like an animal," said Alice. "You don't want Bella to be frightened," she half-taunted. The other half was genuine worry.

"I was thinking of sending them a letter about what happened-" He saw the look on my face. "-not everything, but that we tried turning Bella, but it didn't work. And maybe take some pictures of her neck as proof."

'It'll work, Edward,' Alice told me. She showed me her vision. Carlisle, Alice, and I writing the letter in his study, Aro opening and reading it, brows creased in confusion, him showing it to Marcus and Caius, and the three of them responding to the letter through another one of theirs. Us opening the letter…then it faded. Our reactions would not be known until Thursday, just six days away.

'_I don't like the feeling I got from that vision,'_ Jasper told me.

I frowned. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme had entered the room, and Alice was explaining to them, Carlisle, and Jasper her vision.

Rosalie hisses. 'She always gets our family into trouble with the Volturi. Why Edward still likes her after all she's done…'

I glared at her, growling softly so that Bella wouldn't hear. How can she keep putting down my perfect Bella?

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's get it done immediately," interrupted Carlisle.

"Okay," Alice agreed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to Carlisle's study behind him.

* * *

**A/N: YAY!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEE review!!!!!!!!!!! I neeeeeed reviews to find a reason to keep typing!!!!! thanks everyone!!!**


	14. A Hurried Reply

**I'm sorry everyone!!!! It's been forever since my past update, so here's chapter 14!**

* * *

Chpater 14: A Hurried Reply

Alice already knew what the letter had to contain to get their attention. She dictated as I wrote, keeping it short and to the point.

_Aro,_

_Thank you for your interest in Bella, but you will have to hold off your visit. Bella has not yet been changed into a vampire. The whole family has tried, but nothing has happened. We are thinking of going to Denali to ask the coven there to try changing her. Disclosed are some photos of Bella's neck where each of us attempted to change her._

_The Cullen family_

Alice left, got a camera from her room, went to my bedroom to take the pictures of Bella and her scars, and came down. Together she, Carlisle, and I went downstairs to tell the others what the plan was.

Carlisle and I told them while Alice uploaded and printed the photographs of Bella to send with the letter. These would prove our futile attempts to turn her into a vampire.

Alice decided to drive to Seattle to deposit the letter, seeing that it would reach Volterra faster. She told us all to relax for the short while when she was gone; the letter would reach the Volturi before they could leave. I knew she was telling the truth, so I went over to the piano and started to play Esme's favorite piece.

Jasper caught her hand before she could reach the door.

"You're needed here, Jasper," said Alice, answering his silent question. "Bella needs some comforting."

He nodded, and she dashed out the door, letter in hand.

'_Would you like me to check up on Bella?'_ asked Jasper.

I nodded, smiling in his direction.

He went upstairs as everyone else scattered, doing their own thing. Rosalie went to the garage, Emmett following, his thoughts hopeful. Ugh. Carlisle went back upstairs to his office, Esme following, genuinely concerned about how he was doing.

I continued to play as I looked into Jasper's mind. He was just opening the door to my room when I entered his mind, and I saw Bella sleeping through his eyes. He sat down on the couch and waited for Bella to wake up. The emotions Jasper felt coming from Bella were horrible-for me. It was that unbelievable bliss. Jasper realized that this was how she felt when Carlisle and Emmett had drunk from her. He was amazed. This was nothing he'd ever felt with Alice. But Bella's emotions changed suddenly: she was pouring despair and guilt; how she felt when she was talking to me about what Carlisle and Emmett. This brought Jasper, who's usually under control with emotions he felt, to curl up on the couch and dry sob. I became conscious of the fact that I'd stopped playing the piano, holding my head in my hands, close to breaking down as well. But I got a grip on myself, and ran upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and went over to Jasper, putting my hand on his shoulder. He snapped back to his cool, collected self and sat up on the couch.

'_It was so sudden and powerful,'_ thought Jasper._ 'It was heartbreaking.'_

I felt my face fall. "I know," I replied sadly.

'_Sorry,'_ he told me genuinely. _'Do you want me to go?'_

"No, you can make her feel better when she wakes up."

He smiled. _'I can make anyone feel better. Especially little Bella,'_ he thought slyly. I knew he'd never like Bella that way and that his thoughts were joking, but I growled at him softly anyway. She was mine. I was hers. We were together.

Jasper held up his hands. _'Just kidding, Edward, you know that.'_

I frowned and nodded. I sat down on the bed beside Bella so she could see me when she woke up.

Her eyelids fluttered soon after, and instantly Jasper made her calm. She saw my face and smiled brilliantly. She sat up, asking, "What happened wile I was doing my human thing?" Jasper and I chuckled, which made her turn her head towards him. "Hi, Jasper," she said.

"Hello Bella," he greeted her kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, actually. Thank you."

"No need to feel bad, Bella. It was an honest mistake," he reassured her.

"I guess," she replied with a sigh.

"Bella, love," I called her attention. "Would you like to know what happened while you were asleep? Quite a commotion has been raised."

* * *

**I hope you review! And I thank you whole-heartedly for them! The reviews are actually what hurries me to update. When people say 'I can't wait for the next chapter!' it gets me going :D ****so PLEASE review!**

**and I have some bad news....I cannot update very often. Probably not even once a month. I'm coming down to the last few months at school and have tons of ISUs and exams to do/prepare for...it's ridiculous how much work I'm getting in history...and it's Canadian history! You can't get more boring than that! ugh... Anyways, this'll be the last chap til, maybe May. HOPEFULLY earlier, but no promises. **

**Thanks! 3**

**Vampire hugs and kisses to you all!**


	15. All We Can Do Is Wait & Hope

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I am so sorry for the ridiculously long update. These past few months have been the worst ever. I just finished school, so i'm free to start writing again! YAY!!! I missed writing soooo much. Especially when remembering that so many people are waiting for me to update! That made me feel like I was letting you guys down. Ans I'm also sorry that this is just a filler chapter. I promise more next chapter!!! :D**

**And thank you for staying with me, readers. I wouldn't have the motivation otherwise.**

* * *

Ch 15: All We Can Do is Wait and Hope BPOV

"What? What happened?" I demanded. Just one lousy nap and I miss everything.

"The Volturi sent a letter," Edward said. My eyes went wide. A wave of calm washed over me again, courtesy of Jasper, who, I guessed, was there to make it easier for me to take in the information.

"They said they were going to come in a week for a visit."

"To check," I whispered in realization.

"Yes," he replied. "But Alice, Carlisle, and I sent a letter back to them, which will stop them from coming. Alice drove the letter to Seattle, so that it will reach them faster. They're going to reply with another letter, but that's all we know for now."

I was still calm room Jasper, but I knew that right now I should be scared and worried.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"All we can do is wait," Edward said.

* * *

EPOV

Alice came back tat afternoon and went straight to her room, Jasper right behind her. She was going to spend the next few days there, concentrating on the Volturi.

Bella had come downstairs, not wanting to spend the whole day in bed.

Carlisle was in his office with Esme, trying to think. He was trying to come up with something that could hold off the Volturi for awhile, but Alice saw that his plans wouldn't work.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting. Among other things.

The next five days were spent like this. Everyone doing their own thing. Boredom. Anxiousness. It was all we could do. Carlisle had to go to work, and I took Bella to our meadow. She was extremely bored, but the worry was always in her eyes.

BPOV

We were lying down in our meadow, trying to enjoy some piece of happiness in this dark outcome. But I couldn't relax. Worries had taken over all my thoughts. I knew Edward was looking at me, wondering about my expression, so I decided to voice my main trouble with him.

"Edward."

"Yes love?"

"What happens if I can't be turned? Will they…kill me?"

His eyes bore into mine, smoldering. "I will always protect you Bella. No one will ever touch you."

"I want to stay with you, Edward, forever."

"And I you, Bella. All we can do is hope," he said with a small, sad smile.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so I'm not expecting any reviews except for "FINALLY!!!!" So I just wanted to thank you guys again just for reading. Looking at the charts make me really happy :D**


	16. Distractions

**A/N: Yes, you all hate me. But I love you! So please don't kill me. I understand you anger and frustration, but I don't want to die yet. i have lots of ideas coming up in my mind-there's more details on my profile. So please read and enjoy :D**

Ch 16: Distractions BPOV

It was on the third day that I'd become so overwhelmed by my worries that I couldn't take any more of this torture. The unending waiting. It was driving me insane. Jasper even came out of his and Alice's room to make sure I was alright and to calm me down. I couldn't have all this time for my mind to overanalyze things. I thought of something that would keep my mind occupied or the next few days.

"Edward?" I said to him as we sat in the living room.

"Yes, love?"

"Would you tell me about your past?"

He had a puzzled look on his face. "Why?"

"There's nothing to do. And I'm curious," I replied.

He smiled. "You're always curious. What do you want to know?"

"Well, start at the beginning. What do you remember about being human?" I asked.

"Not much. My father was a banker and my mother stayed at home. My father and I weren't too close, but we got along. My mother was very kind and loving." He paused, trying to remember more. "I was too young to go the First World War overseas, so I stayed and helped at home. My father went, and came back changed, more emotionally than physically wounded. That was when the Spanish Influenza hit. Thousands were dying each day. All three of us caught it. My father passed first, then my mother. I was very near death myself, but Carlisle saved me."

I already had my next question lined up. "What did you do for the ten years as a vampire before you left Carlisle and Esme?"

"Carlisle and I soon after I was changed, but after the flu ended. He got a job at another hospital in New Jersey, while I stayed indoors. The house we lived in was a little distance fro humans, since I was still a newborn. It was then, too, that I realized that I could read minds. Carlisle thought it was an extraordinary gift, but I found it distracting. We moved closer to the city, and I found that it was a little easier to resist humans because I could hear their thoughts. Carlisle found Esme, and was happier than I'd ever seen him.

I had always questioned Carlisle's lifestyle, feeding on animals instead of humans, but my mind reading helped me se the compassion behind his choice. That's why it took me ten years to defy him. I left them after shouting at Carlisle, questioning his ways. He let me go, sadness on his face yet compassion, as always, in his thoughts. But I ignored them, and came upon my first victim that night. I attacked." Edward paused, examining my face. There was no fear, only intrigue, so he continued. "I only hunted the ones who were evil. At first, I loved it. I felt so alive and…good. I thought I was also helping the humans by killing their human killers. But after a while I could see that it didn't matter if I hunted only the bad. The debt of human life was taking a toll on my conscience. So I returned to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back with open arms. It was more than I deserved. But I told them of what I had done, that I only killed the guilty. I didn't really think it mattered, but they were even more pleased."

The next few days went by like this, Edward telling me about each decade in great detail, what he did and didn't like about them, major historic facts, how he was involved, and what he thought of them at the time. In the 1970s, he, Carlisle, and Esme met Elvis. That was really cool.

He told me about Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, their thoughts about different decades, and how all of them had found their own niche in the family.

On Thursday morning I woke up to an empty room. There was no sound in the house. I went down to the second floor, but stopped at the top of the stairs. There, gathered in the living room, were all of the Cullens, staring up at me. but they weren't alone.

**A/N: Ehehe cliffy. Don't worry! Next chapter will be up soon. I don't want you hating me more than you already do. So, who's with the Cullens? REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!!**


	17. A Reply and Request

**A/N: here's the long awaited chapter 17!!!! Thanks for reading!!!**

Chapter 17: A Reply and Request 

Alice had gone to the post office in Seattle to get the letter from the Volturi. It would be faster than waiting for it to arrive at our doorstep. Bella was upstairs sleeping, but I couldn't stay there with her. I was too anxious.

It was three in the morning when Alice came back. She had already read it, while driving here. I took the letter and read it. I read it again.

_Dear Edward,_

_Such sad news! But we're afraid that if Bella is not changed soon, she might accidentally let slip our little secret. How disastrous that could be._

_How about if you bring Bella here to Volterra. That way it's easier-your humans won't be harmed, and we can examine her at greater ease. Your family is welcome, of course, to join you._

_We shall see you soon,_

_Aro, Marcus, and Caius_

_P.S. finding a needle in a haystack is quick work for us vampires._

There were only a few choices. I thought about keeping Bella here, and just ignoring the Volturi altogether. But Alice, who stood next to me, went into a trance. I looked into her mind-the vision was of the Volturi coming here to Forks to destroy Bella. Not an option. I thought about going to Volterra. Another vision came to Alice, but there were only snippets of images; not enough to say if that was a good or bad idea. Alice pursed her lips. Another idea I came up with was me and Bella hiding. Alice's next vision confirmed that that would not be a good thing. But I couldn't think of any other option.

'_There is another,' _Alice thought to me. _'Hide her with the wolves.'_

I growled softly at her. Bella would not be with those mongrels. Not even after they helped with Victoria's newborns.

'_Think about it,' _Alice continued. _'If she was Jacob's imprint, she'd know about us and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Emily, Kim, and Sue know about us, and have the Volturi turned or killed them?'_

I realized she was right. And it would make sense. Bella could stay human and have the proper life she was supposed to. But I know I couldn't live without her. There would be no other way. I'd have to get the Volturi to kill me.

'_No,' _thought Alice. _'You're not getting yourself killed. And there are a few problems with that option anyways.'_

"Like what?"

'_Jacob hasn't imprinted on Bella, and Marcus will be able to detect it be comparing it to other imprints. Also, you wouldn't be able to see her too often. I say that because I won't let you go suicidal and you know it.'_

"But Sue isn't imprinted on," I reasoned.

'_Well it's not like you're just going to _let_ Bella be taken away by Jacob. And you haven't fallen in love with Jessica Stanley, so you're not going to drop Bella for another girl. So it would _have _to be an imprint or else it's unrealistic.'_

I frowned. Jacob couldn't pretend that Bella was his imprint because he's seen her so many times before. Me not seeing her would be the problem. Obviously, no one would be willing to kill me, so I knew that not seeing Bella for a long time would be painful. I knew that keeping Bella human was a better option for her, but I remember what it did to her the last time I tried leaving her. What I thought would be better for her actually ended up hurting her even more.

So that option was a maybe. The only other option would be going to Volterra. Alice suddenly got another vision. Everything went black, which meant our paths weren't clear.

'_The wolves,' _she thought.

I snarled under my breath. What were they doing here?

We stayed in the living room, waiting. It was a few minutes before we could smell the stench and I hear the thoughts. It was only Jacob.

'_Hey, leech, can I talk to Bella?' _he asked me.

I opened the door and saw him walking forward with shorts and a t-shirt on.

'_We can tell him about our idea,' _Alice suggested.

I frowned. "What do you want, mongrel?"

"I want to talk to Bella, like I told you before," he retorted.

"What about?"

He sighed. _'Well, you're going to hear anyways…I wanted to see her as a vampire. But since I can hear a heartbeat upstairs, I'm guessing she's still alive.'_

I made up my mind. "Jacob, Alice and I have a favor to ask you. Our-"

"You think I'm gonna do you bloodsuckers a favor?" he asked rhetorically and disbelievingly.

"Our family, including Bella, had a huge problem," I continued, ignoring him. "She is unable to be changed for some reason, but the Volturi ordered that she has to or she will die. Since we can't change her, they told us to bring her back to Volterra. Of we do not, they will come looking for her. But her mind is protected, so their tracker, Demetri, won't be able to use it to find her. She is not able to hide with one of us, which is where you come in. they can't find your kind, so she'll be safe with you. If the situation comes to this, will you take her and protect her?"

It took some time for the words to register in his mind and to form coherent thoughts.

"I-I think if Bella needs protection, I'll be capable of doing it," he said finally.

"Thank you," I said with genuine gratitude. I let him in and told him to stay down here; I'd have to go wakeup Bella.

But then the whole family, excluding her, was in the living room gathered around Jacob, some in defensive stances.

"He's here to talk with Bella," announced Alice. "And he might be able to help."

The air became calmer, Jasper making the atmosphere civil.

Then there was a heartbeat at the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up to see a completely shocked Bella.

**A/N: Now you know who Bella saw!!! No, sorry, not the Volturi as one of you guessed. Reviews are welcome! Actually, more than welcome, but I'm trying not to be desperate sounding XD**


	18. Discussing Option 3

Chapter 18: Discussing Option 3

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to maxstew!!!! I love this person ******** I forgot last chapter since it was early in the morning. Sorry last chapter was kinda filler. Anyways, here's what happened last chapter:**

_Then there was a heartbeat at the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up to see a completely shocked Bella._

**And we continue:**

I ran up to her. "Bella? Are you alright?" I was really worried; her expression was mixed with shock, sadness, and disbelief. She nodded mutely, so I lifted her carefully in my arms and brought her to the couch.

He eyes were wide, staring at Jacob. "Jake?" she rasped.

He smiled and stepped closer to her.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I made a wall in front of Bella.

"Careful, mongrel," I warned.

"Is that a way to treat a family friend?" he shot back, smirking.

I growled low enough for Bella not to hear.

We stepped aside and I moved to stand beside the arm of the couch.

'_Is this okay to have him here?' _asked Jasper. _'He might be able to help, but…'_

I nodded once. Jacob was a werewolf, so he still can't be trusted 100%.

'_I hope he leaves soon. I can't see a thing!' _Alice thought, frustrated.

I chuckled lightly. He'll leave soon. If not, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper can help me _throw_ him out.

Alice's quiet laughed tinkled. _'They'd have fun helping you. But Bella might not be happy about that.'_

I set my lips in a thin line. She was right.

"Edward? Did the letter come yet?" Bella asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"What did it say?" she asked quickly. Always so worried about us when it was _her_ who is the one in danger.

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and gave it to her. She read it, then looked back at me, worry and fright in her eyes.

Jasper filled the room with calm, and she turned to glare at him. When she found it impossible to continue, she turned her gaze back towards me.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"There are a few choices," I answered. "One, we go. Two, we don't and they come here, which would be extremely bad. Or three, we hide you." I didn't want any of these to happen to Bella, but they were the only plausible options.

"But, they said hiding won't work," she said, noting what was written in the P.S.

"If you're with any of us, they can find you," I responded. "But they can't find you by yourself, or with…Jacob."

"What?!" she shouted. "You want me to hide with Jacob?"

"It's the best option, Bella," I stated.

"No, it's not! I'm always involving Jacob when I'm in danger and he doesn't deserve that."

"Bella, if you're with Jacob, then the Volturi can't kill you for knowing about what we are. Emily and Kim and Claire and Sue and Billy are humans, but they know about us. So if you and Jacob are together-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "You want me with Jacob?"

I didn't answer. Of course not! _I_ want to be with you! But it's the only way to keep you safe!

"We've already talked about this, Edward," she continued. "I chose _you. _I love _you._ And you want _me_, a married woman, to go have a life with someone else?"

"I want you safe," I pleaded with her, trying to make her see reason. "And I want you to have a proper life. With Jacob you can grow up and have kids and be _human._"

"But what if I don't want to be human? What if I don't care if I'm safe or not? What if I don't want kids or to grow up? I just want _you._"

I could hear Jacob's thoughts of revulsion and hurt.

"Goodbye, Bells," he said to her.

Bella paused. Then she got up and hugged him, saying, "Bye, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

Then, to my distaste, he kissed her on the forehead, and left.

* * *

**A/N: ok, yes, I know it's short and I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm DYING here. I'm going to Japan for 2 weeks starting Aug 22 (Saturday) and I have LOADS to do tomorrow!!! like cleaning my bedroom and office before leaving, sewing my school shirt, and other stuff like PACKING. Ok, enough of my ranting. oh, and I have chapter 19 written and typed, the summary for chapter 20, but nothing more than that. Yes, it's incredibly horrid of me, but that's just how it is. So hopefully I'll get cracking, finish this story up soon, and start on my many other ideas that are written on random peices of paper and stuck in a notebook. But for now, have a great rest of the summer!!!!**


	19. My best friend, my love, never again

**A/N: I know you all must hate me for updating so irregularly, but school has been a **_**bit**_** stressful lately, and when I say a little, I mean a LOT. I won't go into details since that'l be a whole chapter itself. So here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 19: My best friend, my love, never again.

BPOV

I stared wordlessly at the crowd in the living room. Edward came running up the stairs to me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked me. My face must be showing something really off, because his voice was full of concern.

All I could do was simply nod my head. Edward picked me up gently and carried me downstairs to the couch.

I stared at the visitor. My voice came out quiet and raspy. "Jake?"

He grinned and took a step towards me. But Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice made a wall in front of me, stopping him from getting closer.

"Be careful, mongrel," warned Edward.

"Is that a way to treat a family friend?" he retorted sarcastically, a smirk on his lips. I didn't understand what was going on between them.

The four of them stepped aside, and Jacob came and sat beside me.

"Hey, Bells," he said.

I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here Jake?"

"Come to see if you're a leech yet," he replied with a grin.

I glared at him.

"What? You're fine as a human, Bells. No need to change that."

"I _want_ to become a vampire, Jake. And believe me, we've tried changing me. But it's not working."

He got a confused look on his face. "Huh? You mean you _can't_ be turned into a bl- vampire?" He smiled like I'd just made his day.

"The Cullens have tried, but my body is rejecting the venom," I said sadly.

"That's a good thing, Bells."

"No, it isn't. The Volturi sent a letter a week ago, saying they were going to check up in me, to make sure I was a vampire, but-"

"I already know, Bells. Mind-reader told me" he interrupted.

Then I remembered. Today we were expecting their reply letter.

"Bells?"

"It's right here, Bella," came a tinkling voice. Alice came over and handed me the letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_Such sad news! But we're afraid that if Bella is not changed soon, she might accidentally let slip our little secret. How disastrous that could be._

_How about if you bring Bella here to Volterra. That way it's easier-your humans won't be harmed, and we can examine her at greater ease. Your family is welcome, of course, to join you._

_ We shall see you soon,_

_ Aro, Marcus, and Caius_

_P.S. finding a needle in a haystack is quick work for us vampires._

I looked up at Edward in horror. His face had a torn expression on. Calm filled the room, and I found myself glaring at Jasper. More peacefulness washed over me, and I couldn't glower anymore. I turned back to Edward.

"What do we do?" I asked with what would be fear, but all I felt was calm numbness.

"There are a few options," he replied. "One, we go. Two, we don't and they come here, which would be extremely bad. Or three, we hide you."

"But they said hiding won't work," I said, referring to the implying closing sentence of the letter.

"If you're with any of us, they can find you," he responded. "But they can't find you by yourself, or with…Jacob."

"What?!" I shouted. "You want me to hide with Jacob?"

"It's the best option, Bella," he stated.

"No, it's not! I'm always involving Jacob when I'm in danger and he doesn't deserve that." I didn't want to involve him anything he doesn't need to be in. I caused him enough pain already.

"Bells, if you're with Jacob, then the Volturi can't kill you for knowing about what we are. Emily, Kim, Claire, Sue, and Billy are humans, but they know about us. So if you and Jacob are together-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You want me with Jacob?"

He didn't say anything, but his eyes betrayed his internal conflict. Yes and no. Yes, so that I would be safe and stay human. No, because he wanted me to himself. He wanted me to want him.

"We've already talked about this, Edward," I told him. "I chose _you. _I love _you._ And you want _me_, a married woman, to go have a life with someone else?"

"I want you safe," he pleaded with me earnestly. "And I want you to have a proper life. With Jacob you can grow up and have kids and be _human._"

"But what if I don't want to be human? What if I don't care if I'm safe or not? What if I don't want kids or to grow up? I just want _you._"

I realized I was on my feet. I had gotten too engaged in the conversation.

The room was extremely still and quiet. Jasper was having a hard time keeping the calm in the room.

Jacob broke the silence with a clearing of his throat. Oh no. I'd totally forgot he was in there, which made me feel even worse after saying all of that with him right beside me.

He smiled a small, sad smile. "Bye, Bells."

I couldn't reply. I didn't want him to go, but at the same time, I know it would be selfish to ask him to stay.

I slowly walked over and hugged him. "Bye, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

He kissed my forehead and left out the front door.

* * *

Here's a reply to Nicole Cullen (an anonymous reader): thanks for the idea! I may or may not use it, but you'll find out when I decide.

**A/N: I love Jake too, but for this story he'll just be an unnecessary complication. Please review! It makes me feel like writing more :)**

**Oh, and since I do take a long time, I am offering a summary of what I think will happen through the rest of the story. I don't really want to do this, but I think it's unfair for all of you who are anxious. Please think over this decision carefully, and send me a message via Inbox and I'll tell you (but you have to answer a question only a totally twilight obsessed person would know XD)**


	20. Strategy

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ILOVEJACOBANDSETH for writing me the AWESOMEST REVIEW EVERRRRRRRR!!!!!! (well, the awesomest one I've got so far :P) But I appreciate everyone's reviews dearly!!!!! And I could've updated sooner, but I have to think of ideas for ch21 since I haven't written it yet. Now I will stop my stupid rambling and give you the next chapter :D**

Chapter 20: Strategy

BPOV

It hurt so much, having to say goodbye and watch Jake walk away from me once again. But this time would definitely be the last time. I won't make him suffer more than he has for me already.

But I had to return to the present problem. Option 3 wasn't an option anymore. Option 2…impossible. Simply impossible. So we only had one left.

Volterra, here we come.

* * *

Alice reluctantly sent another letter telling the Volturi about our trip to Volterra.

Everyone was getting ready for the visit that would last who knows how long. But, even though Volterra was large, it wouldn't be right to make everyone live there just because of me. Other reasons for stalling were turning in my head. I played this out in my mind and came to a conclusion.

I stood up from the couch in the living room (Alice insisted on packing for me), and called out clearly, "Everyone? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward?"

In a flash, everyone was gathered around me in the room.

Alice had a frown on her face, already knowing what I was about to say.

I didn't know how to start, so I got straight to the point. "I don't think everyone should come to Volterra."

"Why not?" Emmett asked me.

I took a deep breath, then started to list the reasons. "Rosalie wouldn't get along with the other vampires and arguments may break out, Esme wouldn't like the atmosphere with the bloodshed and hostility, Jasper might succumb to human blood during feeding-"

"No," he interrupted me quietly but firmly. I looked at him. He continued, "I have determination, confidence, and love which will prevent that from happening."

I understood that I sounded like I was doubting him. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't realize it came out that way. I meant no offence; I was just thinking that if we're kept in Volterra for a long time it might become a possibility. And this goes for everyone as well," I added, looking to each of them.

He nodded in understanding.

"Please go on, Bella," said Carlisle.

I breathed in again. "Alice and Edward might be kept there for their powers, Emmett would get into fights with Felix and Demetri, and Carlisle might argue with the Volturi leaders because of all the issues everyone is having. Don't you think it's better if only a few of us go? We might be split up, but at least some of us are safe."

"Actually, Emmett might have fun wrestling with those two, but he'll spend even more time repairing the walls he damaged," added Alice with a humorless chuckle.

Everyone was thinking it over. Of course, they can think in top speeds, so it was only a few seconds before Carlisle started.

"I think Bella's right. It's dangerous to have all of us there, and unbeneficial to some of us who aren't necessarily needed there. I think, at most, only half of our family should go with Bella. Edward, Alice, and myself definitely. Alice because she's necessary, though she should be the first to leave, as we don't want to lose her to the Volturi. But if Jasper would like to come, it's only fair that he has that option, since Alice is his mate. The only thing is that the Volturi might take a liking to his power too."

"What about you and Esme?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Our love is strong. I would come back here soon once things were settled in Volterra. And Esme wouldn't enjoy that type of setting," he said, taking her hand and looking deep into her eyes.

She gazed back with equal fondness. "That's right, dear," Esme said to me. "Nothing can come between us, especially not half of the world. And I agree. That atmosphere might send me into depression! Hahaha," she added playfully, yet truthfully.

I nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Jazz," Alice said to him, answering his silent question. "They won't get me. I promise. It's best if you stay here, though. Esme will need some company."

"What about meee? I want to come too!" whined Emmett. Rosalie smacked his arm.

"You might cause trouble, Em," joked Edward. "If you break too many walls from wrestling, Caius will set Jane on you until you rebuild them."

We laughed at the image of Emmett running throughout the streets of Volterra, hammer and other tools in hand, being chased by Jane.

"True, little bro," said Emmett. "And I don't want my Rosie being alone and missing me."

Everyone except for Emmett groaned. We all knew what he was implying what "Rosie" would "miss" most about him.

"Okay, then," continued Alice. "The three of us will go to Volterra with Bella, and stay only as long as necessary until one of us is needed to take her back home."

Edward nodded, and then everyone dispersed again. Edward picked me up and carried me to our room to continue packing, and for some of the others, putting things away.

EPOV

"Edward," Bella called me as I placed her on the black leather couch.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry. I hate that I'm doing this to your family. Our family."

There she goes, blaming herself again. "Bella, this is absolutely not your fault."

I heard Rosalie snort. _'Of course it is you little human,'_ she thought.

I growled loud enough for er to ear. She rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me, bringing me back to our conversation.

"…just Rosalie being Rosalie," I replied somewhat reluctantly.

Bella bit her lip. She does that when she's nervous and has things on her mind, so I ask her what she's thinking.

She hesitated. "What will happen if you or Alice is forced to stay at Volterra?" she went on: "It'll be all my fault and I don't know what to do about it-"

"Bella," I stopped her. "Carlisle will make sure Alice gets out of there first. As for me, it doesn't matter as long as you're with me. If we're forced to stay with the Volturi, you'll either be a vampire with me o, if you stay human, they'll probably…kill you. In which I will have them also kill me."

She made a face, but didn't argue.

"Now, let me finish packing," I added gently.

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I'm taking forever with this story and that I'm never updating and it's bad writing, but I a-I'm not a good writer, and b-I have no time!!!!!!!!! Honest! I have soooo much going on!!! So two more weeks before I go on winter break. I'll try writing the next chapter then!!!!! Thanks for reading until now please read and review.**


	21. summary of the ending

I am unable to finish this story due to personal reasons. I'm very sorry to my readers, and utterly grateful for the support that I had while writing.

Here is a summary of chapter 21, and a general overview of what was to happen.

CH21

Goodbyes, car rides, airplanes, car ride

Mostly filler

End sentence (?) "Volterra loomed above us."

The rest of the story was that they meet the Volturi, and someone is able to change her eventually.

This someone is a new vampire, one who also did not like blood when he was human. He still thinks the ways of the Volturi are a bit too cruel. Edward figures this out, tells Carlisle, and he asks the newbie vamp to come back to Forks with them. Aro allows him because he wasn't useful and was going to dispose of him anyway. Aro them warns them that the family is getting a little too large, and that they have to be careful, or perhaps split up. Carlisle says he'll think about it, and they stay at Volterra until Bella wakes up from her change.

They don't have to wait long after to fly back because Bella doesn't have that strong blood lust.

Back in forks, they all get ready to move, and Bella's sad she has to leave everyone she loves.

I think this will be the start of my new story (where I meet the Cullens). This was another idea I had, but never figured out where the new Cullen vampire came from. So here it is! A sort of spinoff/sequel.

I don't think I'll be continuing the sequel either, so please don't get your hopes up…


End file.
